Glade
Glade is the capitol of record for the Ane Confederation. All outworlder contact is done through this planet, and its associated station. Ecology The most notable thing about the Rosette ecology is the lack of bio-diversity. A careful observer will quickly note what is not there more quickly than what is there. Not found are any carnivores larger than a Terran fox. No herbivores larger than a Terran rabbit, other than the Ane themselves, and no carnivorous orthinoids of any size. A full range of invertebrate insectiods is found, other than those with toxins. Orthinoids of small and medium size are found in numbers. Land animals are limited to the scavengers that any ecosystem needs and small herbivores. In no case are any of them big enough to threaten even a newborn Ane. Land animals are found in both mammals and reptiles. Curiously enough, six legs seems to be the standard for both. Sea creatures run the full range of both size and food supply. Ane it has been noted, are not great swimmers. Space Presence High Crystal Station, or Glade Station as it is sometimes called is the primary space port for industrial and personal traffic. The main production facilities for Nanotech, and Waldo & Magic are housed here. The main passenger terminal, and produce station is also at this location. Security is handled by a dual system installed at the insistence of Security Director Terkos after the "Dumpster Incident". All sensitive areas, station safety operations, power operations, station environmental controls, security stations, and reprocessors are now under constant watch by the station's main computer. This security system consists of common sensors backed by the ancient passive sensors of camera and microphone. These latter two are hooked coaxially to the security stunners (these can be set higher by the computer) what the camera sees, can get shot. 24 security substations around the station supply bases for security personnel. The High Crystal Station itself contains a thriving community of merchants, workers, and transient spacefarers. The multi-level promenade of High Crystal station holds a most interesting collection of goods and services for sale. Due to the laid back nature of the Ane toward what you might do to yourself, things are available here that are restricted or forbidden in the rest of the Federation. However, do not come crying to the authorities if your illicit pleasures bite you. If you stick your nose in it, you are responsible for what happens to your nose. Locations Crystal City Crystal City was originally built by the El-Aurian people 5000 years ago during the First Empire period. A third of the original city remains today. Crystal City is the main groundside interface between the Ane and other peoples. The ministries of other Federation member worlds, or the embassies of non Federation member worlds are located here. Each is allotted an area to build its complex, or offered an empty, but suitable suite of rooms or structures. In extreme cases the Ane will have a site adapted to fit the special needs of the guests. Crystal City holds the Memory One University campus. This university while dealing in all subjects specializes in history, considering the resource at hand. Enrollment is limited to 20,000. The Memory One public access facility is adjacent to the campus. This is open to any resident of Glade or visitors to the planet. Crystal City is also the location for The main offices of: *Nanotech, producers of the Crystalmind computer systems. *Liggets Spacecraft Company, a producer of small craft (under 5000 tons). *EverFresh Stasis Systems, makers of the primary transport method for El Nanth produce. *Waldo & Magic, the primary producers of the heavy Ane biomechs as well as medical and industrial remote handling systems. *Stoner Medical Systems, the producers of the prosthetics style bios. As well as a major supplier of other modern medical marvels. *Aurora Mines has their main offices in the City. Other Interstellar and local companies are also headquartered here, or have major offices. Greater Glade Farm System Unlike the farms on the other worlds the Glade farms are miles and miles of filter houses that allow for the growing of Earth type plants. Invasives are not a problem as anything that gets loose dies. Any Earth type vegetables found in system that didn't come from a replicator are grown here. Like the other farms automation is extensively used. The filter houses are the major difference. Zodian Highlands At some point in the early history of the El Nanth system the body that would be come Glade had a slow motion impact with a body about half its size. The impact did not throw off a great deal of debris, but it made glade the least round of all the El Nanth worlds. There is still a significant crustal bulge where "Zoda" hit Glade. This forms the Zodian highlands. An arid steppe along the equator. The highlands are roughly 500 kilometers across and have little in the way of hills. A gradual rise in elevation and some of the largest gullies you will ever see on the eastern side of the highlands. A landscape reminiscent of the Ozark mountains on Earth. The highlands are a nickle-iron area in the middle of a basalt plain. Notes The Glade Logo is a combination of the Ane Confederation Logo and the Earth Alliance Logo. It recognizes the Ane and the fact that Glade was settled by refugees from Earth. Category:Planets Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek